A Summer's Day in Eversong Woods
by Writer-Y
Summary: Two young elves drinking in the summer heat. Both drunk, near naked, and in love with each other. (It's a porn I challenged myself to write. It's my mage and my boyfriend's hunter.)


The day had been hot as it was long. A summer day in Eversong Woods. Two younger elves were giggling like mad as they drank the bottles of ale they had sullen from Wayfarer's Rest not two hours before. It avenged of sweat and summer flowers in the crook of tree roots the two elves rested in. A warm summer breeze blew to add to the midday heat.

Clothing had been peeled of and laid to the side. Boots sat next to two piled up cloaks while a pair of goggles rested neatly on top. Red cindercloth laid with chain mail. Armor befitting the mage and hunter that day there drinking to their hearts' content.

The girl had discarded all of her clothing, only covered by the hunter's arms. This one went by the name Cereen. For once, she was able to let her messy blonde hair show. Her body was thin, no muscle on her arms and her torso shown no sign of physical strength. Her bare chest was developed and the mage bragged about it being larger than her mother's. This being because her mother was a paladin and had worked a lot of fat off. Her form was a hour glass shape, making the almost grown elf easy on the eyes. Her face, however, was soft and childishly rounded which gave away her youth. She was chatting away about something or another.

The boy was much larger then her, even standing a good two feet taller. Most would know him as Kero, short for Keronovan. He only wore black cloth pants that barely clung to his body. He, unlike his companion, was visibly strong. His chest and arms toned. His string jaw showed he was slightly older than the girl but not by much. His dark hair that looked black but was really a deep red was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were his unique feature. He was once, until recently, was Quel'dorei. The blue around the edges proved that but fel exposure turned the inner parts green. They seemed distanced on the girl, one thing on his mind.

Kero's hand slid down between her bare thighs, causing her to stop mid-sentence. Her eyes went wide as dud the grin he had in his face. He grabbed and squeezed at one thigh, massaging it before inching slowly towards her crotch. The blood squirmed and whined as her caressed her leg then let out a sharp gasp as he used his free hand to massage her breast. He pinched the nipple that was now hard from arousal. The hunter roughly pulled back his lover to force her into an arch so he could take her other nipple into his mouth.

It was too much for Cereen already. Kero hadn't even touched her pussy yet and she was already missing like a whore. He grinned when her finally reached his goal, the nipple falling out of his mouth. She had already spread her legs slightly and exposed herself to him. Her inner thighs were coated in her juices. He ran his fingers over the lips slowly, pulling another lustful moan from the blonde. He grinned then slowly slid his middle finger in. He moved it slowly in and out of his lover, enjoying every single noise she made. Each turned him on more and more. He nibbled at her ear lobe and chuckled as she began rocking her hips to his hand's rhythm.

He chuckled and pulled out the finger, much to the dismay of the mage. She whined abd squirmed again, missing the pleasure she was getting. He slowly laud her back on the grass with a grin. Some time ago, he had agreed to show her what he could do with that tongue and Kero figured he had kept her waiting long enough. With a flash if his mischievous grin, he moved down her body. He didn't waste time in sensually kissing down her body. He went straight to rubbing her clout with his tongue. Cereen's entire body jolted. She arched her back as he licked, sucked, and nibbled at the small nub.

Kero wanted more. He wanted to make this mage scream with pleasure time and time again. He moved further down, passing his tongue into her. He grinned a bit, feeling how much she needed his attention. Cereen grabbed at his hair, pulling the ponytail out. He chuckled before lapping at what was in front of him. He looked up at her with a smirk as he wiggled his tongue inside of her. The noises she made gave away that she wouldn't last much longer. With his free hand, Kero reached up and rubbed her clit, Sending her over the edge. Screams came from the mage as did a rush of juices. Kero groaned, getting even more turned on at the taste now on his tongue.

He sat up as he licked his lips with a grin. He watched in delight as she shook and panted in the grass. He wasn't ready to stop there. He wanted to give her one more. Hee lust filled eyes watched him as he slowly slid out of the loose cloth pants, his cock finally showing up. She grinned at the sight of it. The one thing that made her moan and writhe more than anything else.

Kero originally planned fire Cereen to ride him so he could watch her every move but he was at a limit. He grabbed her legs and locked them around his waist before hiding himself into her in one quick motion. He didn't waste any time here either. He began moving immediately in quick, rough thrusts. Her moans started at the first entrance and never died down. Her back was arched off the grass. Cereen's hands went to Kero's chest and dug into his fresh, blood slowly trickling from the trails she left behind. Kero grabbed her hips for better leverage, ravaging the young mage.

She began once again making those noises that signaled her end. Kero couldn't take it and groaned loudly as he finished inside of her. His hot seed shot through the younger elf like a wave of lava. It pushed her over the edge into ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back and get vision faded into white for a moment. Every surge of Cum sent her reeling. Kero collapsed on her, burying his face in her shoulder. A sweaty, panting, drunken mess was all they were now. Gee couldn't even bring up the strength to pull himself out. The girl purred a content sigh and nuzzled into his neck. He knew he had messed up big time by finishing inside her but at the moment, it didn't seem that bad.


End file.
